Together Forever
by AbnormalChipmunk
Summary: RavenBeast Boy married. How did it happen? A few other couples too. It's my 1st story. Be gentle :)
1. Together

Sleeping next to him was something to get used too.  
  
And judging from the stirring next to Raven, Beast Boy was having his own troubles.  
  
She muttered slightly, "Beast Boy?"  
  
He shifted and rolled over so his torso was on top of her and with a small glow of light coming from the city outside their window he had a very clear view of her dark eyes.  
  
"Can you sleep?" She asked, feeling stupid since she already knew the answer.  
  
He looked uncomfortable for a moment and lifted his hands up, "I want to show you something" he said.  
  
Crackling between his palms and fingers was a black aura similar to the powerful black aura Raven often had surrounding her when her powers were active.  
  
She smiled, something foreign to her for so long, "its okay BB, I just lost control."  
  
His puzzled look forced her to go on, "with you... when we..." she blushed slightly, unsure why this was so hard for her. He was her husband after all.  
  
He kissed her nose slightly, "It's okay, I understand" for a boy who was constantly a goofball; she was pleased that he, for once, used the intelligence that she knew he had.  
  
"It'll go away", she promised.  
  
Almost a year ago Starfire had moved out of her room next door to Raven when she and Robin had gotten married. A marriage that was too long in the coming. Even Cyborg had found love, a small dark hair, dark eyed beauty that fell in love with him as a pen pal and surprised everyone when she continued loving him even after finding out he was part machine. Most (actually all) girls left after discovering who Cyborg really was. But Nicole fell in love with the man, and never saw or feared the mechanical part of him.  
  
After Starfire had abandoned her room, Robin had knocked out the wall between the rooms to give Raven a bit more personal space. It suited Raven well to have a room double it's original size, and worked out even more so now that her and Beast Boy were living in the same room.  
  
Raven wouldn't admit it to anyone but Beast Boy, and at the time she couldn't risk letting her emotions out, but when Starfire had abandoned her room, Raven had felt abandoned herself. All of her friends had someone; even Beast Boy was, as he put it at the time 'playing the field.'  
  
Now, she was too happy for words, and thanks to Beast Boy she was able to let more of her emotions out. Not all, since it would still be disastrous, but more than she had even been able to before. It was good to feel human again. It was good to feel loved.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N:(be gentle)  
  
ROBIN: "Nightwing! What are you doing here?" NIGHTWING: "Oh, just following a pattern of obsessive behavior instilled in me at an early age." 


	2. One Year Earlier

-ONE YEAR EARLIER-  
  
The wedding had been fun; even Raven had a good time. She had cut out early due to the fact that in her joy she had busted nearly 20 wine glasses, but even that couldn't ruin the day.  
  
Starfire, the first girl who hadn't run from Raven, the first girl who hadn't cowered in fear when Raven turned their way, had gotten married that day. With Raven as her Maid of Honor.  
  
During the reception Robin looked especially ecstatic; the group had never seen the Boy Wonder walking around with such a goofy smile on his face for so long. His hand and arm constantly around Starfire made sure she never left his side.  
  
Beast Boy was busy scoping out the ladies (and the food) while Cyborg and Nicole were attached to each other in the corner discussing their own wedding planed for later that fall. Raven was used to being alone, she didn't mind at all.  
  
Thinking, meditating softly to herself, and taking in the events of the day, kept her content for the time. The only mishap had come when everyone had started to dance; Beast Boy had come up behind her and grabbed her hand. In the shock she had simply allowed too much happiness and excitement to escape and the wine glasses had broke. No one said a thing, and she wondered if in the confusion the guests had just thought she bumped into the table.  
  
Beast Boy had rubbed her back slightly expressing his understanding of the situation, and whispered a slight "sorry for scaring you there Rae", and helped her clean up the broken glass along with a few others.  
  
Thankful that no unneeded attention was brought upon her, she figured it was a good time for her to duck out, and after congratulating the groom and bride (who had her engulfed in a bear hug) again, she silently slipped out of the ballroom hosting the reception, and flew herself back to the Tower.  
  
She felt uncomfortable back at home, if anything she was used to it being the other way around. 'No need to play dumb,' she thought sighing 'I'll only be fooling myself.' She knew what it was; Starfire was starting a new life, a different life, a life that now permanently included the Boy Wonder.  
  
Raven wondered if she was losing her best friend. True, she and the Tamaranian had never expressed their friendship to the full, but they both knew it was there and they both knew the depth it ran in each other's hearts.  
  
And as happy as she was for Starfire and Robin, she knew that she was once again the solitary girl who had left her home and joined up with the Teen Titans so many years ago.  
  
She sat back on the couch; a wedding day was something she had never seen, never envisioned for herself. What guy could possibly love a woman who had the power to destroy him if she lost control of herself? What guy could love a girl who had so much evil running through her veins? A girl who seemed emotionally incompetent?  
  
And yet, she smiled inwardly when she thought of Beast Boy holding her hand to dance.  
  
"Raven! Hey Rae!"  
  
She shot to her feet and turned around quick, eyes glowing bright white and black aura surrounding her small frame.  
  
She was surprised to see a very pale-green Beast Boy, now in the shape of a small dog, eyes wide, tail between its legs, cowering in front of her.  
  
He backed a few paces and quickly became the pointy eared changeling she was used to seeing. "Dude, sorry I freaked you out" he muttered.  
  
Her eyes, now back to their normal dark color, darted to his.  
  
"I wasn't scared." She said flatly "you just startled me."  
  
"I noticed you left the party, I thought I'd come keep you company."  
  
Her heart started to pound loudly in her ears, she knew what she was feeling... any one would. But she kept it repressed, kept it hidden, just like she was taught.  
  
"No need" she stated and walked off to her room.  
  
A solitary Raven.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: I will update again soon. Ideas are bubbling popping up, I just can't always express them in the way I'd like :) 


	3. Raven's Room

Raven walked to her room 'time for a bit of meditation' she thought.  
  
However her eyes feel upon the sights of her room, things placed about and then forgotten. A picture here, memory there.  
  
It was hard to think that they were no longer the "Teen" Titans, that teenage years had passed them by quite a few years ago. Although, still know to the general public as the "Teen Titans" they were well into their twenties. Stretching, she laid her focus on a picture of the group close to 3 years earlier.  
  
Raven set her spirits higher; it had been a good day! She had spent the day in the love and care of all her friends.  
  
Drifting off the ground slightly she began to meditate, to calm and repress emotions that tried so hard to come out. It was a constant battle, but she never complained. She explained to whom ever wanted to know and then continued on with her daily life.  
  
When she was younger, before the onset of the emotional battle came to its fullest, she was hurt and angered by the looks and stares of other kids who knew who's "seed" she was. Growing up hadn't been easy for Raven, but then again, it hadn't been easy for any of the Titans.  
  
Suddenly, Raven felt herself slam into the ground hard. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought in disarray. It had been many years since she hadn't been unable to control her powers enough to lift herself off the ground. That was one of the first things she had ever learned.  
  
Footsteps outside of the door solved the puzzle for her. Beast Boy.  
  
With a sudden wave of feeling her windows cracked.  
  
'Darn it!' she screamed to herself 'this is foolish Raven! This is stupid, control yourself.' Judging from Beast Boy's "eps" from outside her door she knew that her powers were getting the better of her. Her emotional state was confused, too much happiness, sadness, care, in one day. The constant shifting from the wedding to home, Starfire and Robin and then Beast Boy, even the feelings of friendship towards Nicole and Cyborg had drained her.  
  
With a sudden gush of air she felt her door open, Beast Boy walked in as casual as could be.  
  
"Get OUT." She grumbled knocking him back a few feet with a black bulb of power.  
  
"Get out."  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: Yikes... short chapter! Don't worry, I'm posting two tonight!  
  
I wanted to thank everyone for all of their kind words. I'm glad you like the story :) 


	4. Freak Out

"Dude, Raven, I just wanted to see how you were doing, you don't have to freak out on me!"  
  
She moved toward him, 'freak out?' she thought, 'he's never really seen me... freak out...' her eyes began to glow... white.... black... red...  
  
"Ep! Raven, chill! I'm sorry, okay?" Beast Boy began to walk backwards in his fear, shaking his hands in front of him as he went.  
  
Raven had a brief moment of regret. After all, Beast Boy had only wanted to help her, not hurt her. In fact, that's all he really ever wanted to do. His jokes, silly antics, etc, had never really been focused on anyone other than her.  
  
In an insanely annoying way all he had ever wanted to do was see her smile, to see her happy. She knew it was his outlet. She knew about his past.  
  
Even Cyborg and Robin, his closest friends never seemed to get 'the joy' of Beast Boy at his fullest. Only Raven.  
  
She watched intently as he backed up, waving his hands frantically unsure of her intentions at this point. Raven was not known for losing her temper often, but when she did Beast Boy had been known to lose patches of hair in her rage.  
  
Raven's hands started to glow black.  
  
She watched in horror as she saw Beast Boy trip and fall into her vanity, directly upon her meditation mirror  
  
She ran into Beast Boy grasping for her mirror. She didn't notice his presence anymore; she didn't know where she was or who she was. There was no room, there was no time...  
  
She felt the sound of the mirror breaking deep in her heart; it was a pain that she had never felt before, reverberating into her soul. Emotions that were repressed for so long came to her all at once. Her head began to explode with feeling, and with pain. Whispers of her mother began swelling up in her ears. Hatred for her father began to engulf her.  
  
Through her tears she saw Beast Boy coming toward her, but she barley felt him as he grasped her tight.  
  
Books, furniture, clothes, anything not tied down in the room began to encompass them, trapped in a vortex of her uncontrolled powers. On more than one occasion Beast Boy was hit and thrown away from her, but in the chaos he always found his way back.  
  
"Raven!" he screamed, "Tell me what to do! Tell me how to help you!"  
  
"You can't" her voice had become that of the demons'; the vibration of it flowed through him. "Please run, save yourself."  
  
"I won't leave you" he snapped back, holding her in his grip once again. "Talk to me Raven, let me feel for you."  
  
She snatched herself back, "no, this is my burden, my pain."  
  
"When have I heard that before, and did I listen?" he commented, and touched her face with his hand.  
  
Immediately he was shocked back, the bolt of electricity and emotional outburst coming from her had stumbled him for the moment.  
  
Raven was losing her focus on the world but part of her could still make out a green blur rushing back towards her, 'no' she thought 'he'll kill himself' but it was too late, darkness engulfed her. Consciousness was stolen; black was the last thing she remembered.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: Again thanks to everyone! I will get back as soon as I can :) Gotta work, gotta pay those bills! 


	5. Silver

Pain.  
  
Dark.  
  
Desolate.  
  
Raven's skin felt prickly, as if millions of pins were slowly being pushed into her skin. It was not enough to bring her down, but it was enough to thoroughly annoy her.  
  
Surveying her surroundings Raven suddenly realized she had no clue where she was. It was dark, cold, and as she moved her steps echoed loudly sending chills down her spine.  
  
Memories flooding back to her she gasped and frantically began to look for Beast Boy. She dropped to the ground and began feeling arond with the hopes he simply fell to the ground instead of into nothing.  
  
A voice rose from behind her, soft, like silk. "You won't find him here" it rang out.  
  
"M-m-m-mom?" Raven stuttered turning around quickly on her knees.  
  
"Help me!" She cried out "What did I do? What have I done?"  
  
As tears began falling down Raven's face walls began appearing around her and the shimmering figure of her mother. Emotions she was unable to control caused these structures to fall loudly as booms of mini earthquakes caused by the small dark-haired woman were heard in the background.  
  
Her mother seemed unconcerned about the mass destruction occurring around her. Raven however, became more distraught with each sound, which in turn sent bricks and concrete flying in every direction. Soon it seemed to her that the entire nothingness that expanded all around her was going to collapse into itself.  
  
"It's alright my love" her mother cooed at her, getting close enough to lift the young woman's face up.  
  
"Love him"  
  
That was the last thing Raven heard as the figure that was once her mother started fading changing becoming silver dust that swirled and encompassed the girl. Something beautiful entered Raven. She felt it. Be it her mother or not, it was enough to cease the girls crying and the crashing.  
  
Raven stood up. Light as bright as day shot from her she felt herself fly back becoming stiff as a board. She felt light pour out of her.  
  
Then it was dark once again.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: Two more chapters... this one is a bit short... but don't forget to continue on! :) 


	6. Wonderful

She could feel the warmth of a hand on her forehead. As consciousness continued to pour into her more fully she started to smell his cologne.  
  
"Beast Boy?" She muttered with a voice that sounded terrible, hardly her own.  
  
"Ohmygosh Rae! You freaked the crap outta me! I'm so sorry, I can't bel--"  
  
Her hand shooting up to his mouth cut him short as he rambled off threatening never to slow down.  
  
Sitting up she looked into his eyes, she had felt an attraction towards the green boy for quite a while, and had shoved it away. How could she ever feel love, when something as little as getting mad at someone on the TV caused it to blow to bits. How could she live with herself if that had ever happened to anyone?  
  
"Let me help" he pleaded with her, holding her hands in his.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, could she do this? Could she allow another to feel the pain that had built up inside her mirror for so long, to feel the emotions that had been pushed back inside of her when it had broke?  
  
"I can't" was all that she could mutter, "I can't allow you to hurt for me"  
  
He dipped in close, allowing his nose to touch hers slightly. Brushing her cheek with his hand he whispered, "Let go"  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
Pain entered into his body, she could feel it leaving her and her telekinetic connection with Beast Boy allowed her to feel it enter into him. But he kept on kissing her.  
  
She was amazed at how well he stood up, how well he took in her memories, her feelings.  
  
There were years of torment by so-called friends, bullies, and even teachers who didn't understand her. There were angry parents who through objects at her mothers car when they found out what Raven really was. There was moving, leaving, going to Azarath again and again to escape torment. And there were the years of abuse from her father.  
  
But there was something else. Love. The love that Raven's mother had given her unconditionally. She hadn't destroyed Raven, left her behind, or tormented her. All her mother had ever given her was love.  
  
Beast Boy pulled away. She kept her eyes closed not wanted to see the look of terror on his face, she didn't want to watch as he left her as he walked away unable to handle being with a girl who was so messed up.  
  
Nothing. She still didn't open her eyes in fear of what she may see when exposed to the world again.  
  
Ever so lightly she felt him as he kissed her nose, signaling her to open her eyes. As she did, slowly, she saw one of his infamous smiles plastered across his face.  
  
"Dude, Rae that was incredible!"  
  
Unable to suppress it, a laugh it escaped her. They both hunched waiting for the crash of the light bulb above them. When it didn't happen Beast Boy grabbed her by the hand pulling her up and mumbling excitedly about a proper first date. Raven didn't even hear him, she was too happy.  
  
"Thanks Mom" she whispered to herself as she was lead away by the man she loved.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: We are coming to the end... A few more chapter I think. Hope you all like! 


	7. Life

Raven began to open up to him. It was a feeling she had long forgotten. A feeling that for so many years had been reserved for her mother, a feeling that she now allowed to flow into Beast Boy.  
  
Talking to him was a release; it was a way for her to show her true self. One that contrary to belief, was full of excitement, happiness, and joy.  
  
He had opened himself as well, and by doing so created a bond with her that was forged deeper into her than her mirror. The mirror, although beloved, was simply a device that allowed her to suppress emotions and keep them hidden and confused in her mind without allowing their escape.  
  
Beast Boy was so much more. With him, emotions could come out, to an extent, but more than they ever had before.  
  
She was once again living.  
  
Dates came and went, Robin and Starfire returned from their honeymoon tired yet so full of joy. Cyborg and Nicole got married in a small comfortable ceremony and moved into the lower part of the tower together.  
  
It had happened suddenly, on not a particular or special sort of day. He had wanted her not to find out, not to know anything was up. He had succeeded.  
  
She had been pulled along to a small side of tower, to a spot that they had shared many stories of their past, along with stolen kisses, and moments of pure delightful silence.  
  
Sighing, not because of frustration but from contentment, she leaned up against him.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"Beat Boy?" she asked trying to mask the worry in her voice but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
"Yeah?" he simply stated, not even looking into her eyes as he always did.  
  
Raven bit her lip. True, only he had ever seen her cry, but she didn't want to make a habit of it.  
  
He turned his head to her; she looked down trying her hardest to keep calm. Whatever was bugging him, he would tell her in his own time. She just hated feeling him so ridged against her.  
  
"Can you stand up?" he asked, knocking her chin up with his forefinger  
  
She met his eyes, they were shinning. He wasn't upset at all! How she had miscalculated that she would never know, but she did as he asked.  
  
"Rae?" he asked kneeling beside her  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Joy overflowed in her, which in turned caused the water beside them to shoot up in the air. She regained her composure just in time to send a dome of black aura around them, preventing them from becoming soaked.  
  
It was her turn to kiss him, "yes" she whispered through tears she had prevented from coming before. Even his eyes were misty as they stood there content just being with each other.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
  
A/N: hummmmmmmm... getting very fluffy/puffy. Oh well... I think next fic will have to be a bit more dark to balance everything out... 


End file.
